Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes
by The Sorrow
Summary: A year after the events at Dead Cell, Snake is being drawn back to the isolated ruins of Shadow Moses to confront a new threat, with the help of Solidus.
1. Introduction

**Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes**

**Author:** _The Sorrow_

**Date:** _July 5, 2005_

**Disclaimer:** _You know I do not own MGS._

-------------------------------------------------

**Introduction **

-------------------------------------------------

It has been a year since Solidus has taken its downfall by the hands of the newcomer whom lives with the codename of "Raiden". Many questioned the young man's techniques, even from the beginning, those whom assigned him to confront the mission at Dead Cell were prepared for Raiden to fail in his accomplishments. Snake is one to also be praised for the victory against Solidus Snake. With their victory in hand, both stealth masters walked away from each other's lives: Raiden to achieve a family with Rose; Snake to track down the mystery of the Patriots.

"Snake, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Otacon."

"I manage to intercept a phone call between two members of the U.N."

"Anything that may lead us closer to the Patriots?"

"Actually, this is what we have been waiting for, Snake. Apparently, a new Metal Gear is being constructed."

"What's new? This type of things tend to follow me."

"Things get interesting, the two government figures managed to bring the events of Dead Cell quite a lot."

"Could it be that they are talking about Metal Gear RAY?"

"I strongly believe so, but I have theorized that they will be using the parts of Dead Cell to re-animate a new Metal Gear."

"So they are planing on recycling the junk made at the Big Apple, eh?"

"Exacly!"

"From what has happened before, I cannot truly trust easy mission tracks."

"I agree, but we cannot be to careless by allowing such rumors to live through."

"Forget it, Otacon, this may be another trap..."

"Stubborn as usual. I guess I will surf for more information, but we cannot take things for granted, it has been quite a while since the name 'Metal Gear' has been brought up, besides us that is."

"I do need to warm up; it has been quite a while... Fine, I will check it out. Where do you want me to go?"

"A small remote island at the coast of Alaska..."

"The Ruins of Shadow Moses."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me know what you think so far. Flame if you want, but trust me, you will simply be wasting your time." - The Sorrow


	2. The Phantoms of Heaven

**Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes**

**Author:**_ The Sorrow_

**Date:** _July 8, 2005_

**Disclaimer:** _You know I do not own MGS._

-------------------------------------------------

**Session I - The Phantoms of Heaven**

------------------------------------------------

A strong blizzard had just conquered the island, but fortunate for Solid Snake, he had just managed to make it thanks to aircraft aid. From far, Solid could see the crumbled base he cofronted his brother at. All those nightmares were brought back, but were not enough to cause him to flee. Without hesitation, he made a difficult journey through the blizzard. His bandanna swayed like a serpent with the strong cold wind. The signs of his presence on the snow, were hastily covered by another layer of the blizzard. As Solid became closer and closer to reachignhis destination, he noticed that it was not heavily guarded, or guarded at all, such as last time he was present here.

Solid had taken his path to an ease after a large gate blocked his path. It was purely contructed of steel and it showed strong signs of chronogical damage. He did not question these gates, since he knew where it led to. "Otacon...? Otacon..." He took a pause before summoning his comrade once again. "Otacon, can you here me?... The stupid weather is messing up with the signal..." Solid placed his gloved hands against the steel gates and used his body force to push the rusted doors open. The loud screech of the steel against the metal floor made an echo that revealed the true depth of the corridor. Yet again, Solid did not question the scenario.

Immediately after using a glow stick to lighten the area, Solid Snake began to walk down the dark corridor where it used to be infested by guards and cameras. He felt a slight akward comfort by not sneaking into areas anymore, but yet he should not allow his guard to fall. His footsteps would echo with the few water drops and rodents. After a few minutes of walking, he came across another set of doors, these doors though, leading to ground level heliport, where he first experienced the image of his twin brother, but by the time he was already outside, the blizzard had calmed its rage. He took a brief momment to allow a few memories to ease in.

"Hurry up!" A male's deep tone of voice was heard from far. It caused Snake to immediately hide behind a bundle of snow. A tall man with a military haircut stomped in front of a band of masked men. His fists were three-times the size of his skull. A gray sign of a shaved beard could be seen to represent maturity. The rest of his body, mostly his upper body that carried his organs, was covered in a coating of metal.

"Do not scold the dogs or they will bite back, my dear friend..." A man walked out of a thick shadow. This man was rather young though, besides the fact that he wore a monicle and possessed pale hair strands. A black tuxedo with a matching top hat helped the mystery man to carry out his warmth.

"You are not in charge of me, Shade!" The large man yelled out while slamming his fists together.

The man in the tuxedo smirked as he crossed his arms. "Mentally, I over-throw you Condor..."

"Will you two stop arguing and get to work?" A female voice was heard. The two men were drawn to a woman wearing a black dress sitting on the rumble of the ruins. Her pure black hair danced with the blixxard wind. She looke down on her companions with her blue eyes that were aided by a pair of glasses. Her right arm was stretched out to allow a raven to land on her.

Snake managed to take a look at the three individuals, as well as the band of soldiers behind them. "So this must be the ones responsible for returning back here..." Snake whispered. He turned to face the entrance, only to find a man with pitch blakc eyes standing in front of him. Their noses nearly touching.

"What do we have here?" The pithced eyed man yelled out in his high-pitched voiced. His hair was completely pale, but yet he looked much younger than the man in the tuxedo. He wore a black sleeveless collar shirt with matching pants. His arms were tightened in white bands, in addition to his neck and legs. Snake immediately withdrew his knife to attack at the mysterious man. The black-eyed man jumped back a few feet while being carried by a large quantity of seagulls. Snake simply questioned the image. "You have seen too much!" Condor jumped besides Snake throwing his large fist at him. The strike was strong enough to cause him to fly off into the middle of the ruined heliport.

"Ugh..." Snake had a difficult time sitting up, especially after feeling his head neglect him off his complete sight and strenght.

In a blink of an eye, Snake found himself surrounded by a group of copies of the man in the tuxedo. "Another agent to ruin our graceful evening..."

Snake took no hesitation in withdrawing his socom handgun. While beginnign to shoot, the large man jumped in front of the copies. The bullets seem to touch him at all, except, the bullets would stick to Condor's large left metallic arm. Right when the bullets stopped firing, Condor shot the bullets right back at Snake, which pierced his shoulder and scratched him, the rest missed the target. Snaked laid on the snow carpet, stained with blood. Gradually, he could hear calm foot steps approach him until the dark haired woman stood above him, with her arms crossed.

"You should have never returned to the past Snake..." The woman said. "Let us go report to the boss."

The black-eyed man jumped off from the seagulls to land besides the woman. "What about Snake?"

"Thanks to Condor's after shock, the Snake would simply bleed to death, depending on how well the bullets were made and how well was the Snake's aim, he would die in to time..." The woman responded.

The various copies of the tuxedo man decreased to one in another blink of an eye. "... With this blizzard, snakes would suffer from frostbite... "

"Allow me to crush his skull!" Condor yelled out while slamming his fists together.

"No need for that, Condor, we need to finish off the Metal Gear Recycle before handling bug infestations." Shade responded.

Before passing out, he watched the woman in the dress walk whiel being followed by the black-eyed man, the tuxedo gentleman, and the titan behind. The soldiers followed right after as they entered a stairway that definately was considered a secret passage, because he was never aware of it. His concious mind left him for complete.

"... Snake..."


	3. Caged Snakes

**Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes**

**Author:** The Sorrow

**Date:** July 21, 2005

**Disclaimer:** You know I do not own MGS.

-------------------------------------------------

**Session II - Caged Snakes**

------------------------------------------------

Gradually, sight was acomplished only to find himself in cell. Snaked rested on his back against the cold metal floor. The area was barely clinging to the little light it had on its posession. Snake did nothing, simply remembering the events outside. Silence was not completely accomplished do to water drops echoing when contact with the metal floor. Finally, Snake decided to sit up with a groan of pain.

"So the new arrival awakes...?" A man from a neighboring cell spoke.

"Uh..." Snake finally rose up to his feet, but leaned against the rusted bars.

The neighboring man continued to speak. "Careful now, you will need your energy for more imporant things: Wait until the U.S. Forces come to save us, brainstorm on an escape plan, or wait until the Phantoms come and try to negotiate with them, of course, they will tourture you."

"...The Phantoms...?" Snake questioned while attempting to search through the cells in front of him.

"Yes! Those people who decided to make a fool out of me!" Snake could hear a familiar voice originating from the other neighboring cage.

"Well, one brought you here, so unless they knocked you out without you noticing, then you may not know. Since there is nothing else to do, it will hep for you to know whom brought you to death. The one who locked you in here is known as Shield Condor, because of his high defensive and offensive power. There is no projectile out in the world, yet, that can prenetrate its flesh, but not only that, he is also capable of deflecting some of the attacks. There is Shade Eagle, as well, he is like a God, because from the fact that he can multiply himself into infinite copies, he can never get touched nor harmed, but what makes him deadlier is that he can blow off body parts with a blink of an eye. The least, deadliest, in my opinion, would be Swarm Seagull, because he specializes in manipulating sea gulls at any disposal, as well as forcing the poor birds to travel into this freezing continent for him. Finally, the beauty of chaos, Psyche Raven, she is capable of seeing everything that goes around this place as well as a mistress of the machine gun...I think she knows we are talking about her..." The right neighboring man explained.

"From what I saw, I can take a wild guess and say that Psyche Raven is the leader?" Snake asked.

"In fact, you are wrong. When I arrived, I managed to inflitrate their computers, which explains as to how I know the Phantoms' specialties, and heard a man give orders to the Phantoms. They all addressed him as Liquid Gear." The man spoke as to be drifting away and returning, since he was pacing about.

"That is the man responsible for all of this." The neighbor at Snake's left spoke once again.

"...Liquid...Gear...?" Snake whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a long silence was brought. Just a small sound, hard to identify but an understanding of silence was taking residence at the surroundings. A gasp was heard; a search for oxygen, a preading for mercy after a gun shot was heard. Snake's head hanged low, immediately understanding that one of the Phantoms had silenced him for revealing information. How did the Phantoms managed to cats death without an apperance was a mystery, but then yet again, he had seen it all. The only thing Snake did was feel a strong hatred to his mind, mostly because of the memories of the defenseless and innocent souls taken away at his sight.

"That's it! We are just sitting ducks here." The surviving neighbor slammed his fists on the metallic floor before getting close to the bars.

"What do you have in plan...?" Snake approached the neighboring cell.

"I would not normally do this since my last backstab, bit I am smart, and you should be too, that we will not be able to confront the Phantoms without our weaponry nor with simple stealth."

"What are your plans?" Snake questioned.

"Work together..."

"You sound mature enough to not get in the way."

"My words exactly."

"So what do you advise in us doing first? We cannot do much caged and yet, empty handed."

"First, I must know the name of the man I will be fightning along side with..."

"...I have no name..."

"We share a common scar. I to have no name, but a rank that was once feared."

Snake smirked and responded sarcastically. "Oh really?"

"You may address me as Solidus Snake..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would like to take this small amount of space to thank my two only reviewers: Ice Snake and Aqua Phoenix. Thanks for the assistance, appreciated dearly and please continue to lead me into completing this tale. Thanks again." - The Sorrow


	4. Nowhere To Hide

**Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes**

**Author:** The Sorrow

**Date:** July 29, 2005

**Disclaimer:** You know I do not own MGS.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Session III - Nowhere to Hide **

**--------------------------------------------------**

"When Raiden gave me his finishing strike, with that powerful blade..." Solidus leaned against the wall, "... He penetrated my suit, but the cut was not successful enough to pierce my flesh."

Snake was leaning on the same wall, at the opposite side. "I managed to make it there in time when your dirge was sang."

"If you meant my fall against a state symbol, that sent me to a deep slumber that lasted a few months"  
"A coma for all this time."

"Correct. Immediately after I was released from the hospital, I went to the government offices to withdraw what belongs to me. One of those things, is this powerful suit that enhances my human abilities." As Solidus explained, he examined his suit.

"It must have taken you quite a few paper signing to get your equipment back." Solid Snake smirked.

"I tried a different approach."

"What would that be?"

"Figure it out on your own, boy; they do not call us 'Snakes' for nothing."

"The old family tradition..." A quick puase was summoned, "...so what brings you to this place?"

"Honest to say, it was for the rebirth of Metal Gear. I am pursuing the solution to the Patriots, but now, my plans have changed: revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Not against you, nor for that day, but for making me look like a fool..."

"Sounds pretty lame."

"Not by locking me in this cell, but for other reasons... all in corruption..."

"Corruption... Well, whatever it is, we cannot stick here and share dark lives."

"I agree. We must find a way to escape from..." Before Solidus could finish his statement, his attention was raped by strange waves that walked down the aisle.

"...It can't be..." Solid, recognizing such thing, pulled his back from the wall.

The waved figure eased in front of Solid Snake's cell bars. At that same second, a quick flash sliced the cell bars against each other. The waves were suddenly replaced by the previous life vessel known as "Ninja".

"At ease, I am not here to make your day any worse." Ninja stood straight, with its sword at its side.

"... Why does it keep returning...?" Snake whispered to himself, not removing himself from his defensing posture. "How can you prove that?"

"By not killing you..." Ninja spoke, not revealing its sexual identity by its voice, but by faking it.

"Release my brother, and I will grant you the benefit of the doubt." Snake commanded.

"If it will help you..." Ninja jumped to the side, slicing Solidus' cell bars apart with one quick swing.

"Wait... Were you not..." Solidus said as he walke dout of his jail cell.

"Let us hurry, Snakes, because by the Midnight, anarchy shall be accomplished." Ninja interrupted. "Here"  
Ninja handed Solid Snake an M4, while Solidus Snake received an AMS-74U. Ninja, quickly took its exit.

Snake walked out of his jail cell as well. He looked at his brother. "I guess we need to sneak our way quickly."

"We need to take a different approach." Solidus answered.

"Psyche Raven?"

"Exactly. It would be no use for us to sneak to sneak in."

"So, we just infiltrate this base knowing that they will be expecting us?"

"We have our arms now, and I highly deny your physical ability."

"Well, I can count on not running out of bullets..." Solid Snake fixed his bandanna with his free hand.

"Join the party..." Solidus fixed the bandanna on his head used as an eye-patch.

Solid smirked. "Lets go!"

"Do not give me orders!" Solidus ran out of the jail cells, following Solid.

"Sir! We have an emergency!" A soldier yelled out as he entered the operating room.

"...What is it...?" A man with long blond hair was looking out the window. His blue eyes analyzed the various jet planes set on the first level.

"An intruder has reached the premises and is wiping out our men!" The soldier stood at attention while the other soldier and the computer operators stopped to listen to the news.

"Why is anyone taking care of the intruder as commanded?" The blond man had its arms crossed while his trenchcoat waved with the cold air that sneaked from the garage gates.

"... W-We tried Sir...B-But... this man seems to be uncanny..." "What do you mean?"

"We have wasted a full metal jacket on this man, but he w-won't die..."

"Your aim needs improvising."

"I l-lie to you not, sir, we have made perfect hits, but this man, creature... He keeps attacking us, killing our men... Sir, I think we are dealing with something from the g-grave..."

"Ridiculous!"

Condor stood up from his seat. "I will take care of him! Bullets should never do what the human strenght can take care!"

"Ease your brutal confrontations with meaningless curious drifters, I shall take care of this individual without breakign a sweat." Eagle stated while he leaned against the window frame.

"Why you...!" Condor tightened his fists at Eagle.

"Condor, let Eagle take care of the problem. I have a task for you." The blond man stated. "We need to complete the necessary accomodatios for our project..." With that said, the blond man uncrossed his arms to reveal his metallic and spiked arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thank you all for reviwing this story that is gradually coming to a climax. I would like to also thank to everyone for pointing out my mistakes, as well as I apologize for them; I write this at night when I am drowsy and dead tired, so I tend to do a few mistakes, again, I apologize and I will review everything at the completion of this story for mistakes and a few additional notes. Please, if you have any comments or any other things, fell free to do so. Thank you again everyone!" - The Sorrow


	5. Survival of the Fittest

**Metal Gear Solid: Revolution of Snakes**

**Author:** The Sorrow

**Date:** July 30, 2005

**Disclaimer:** You know I do not own MGS.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Session IV - Survival of the Fittest **

**------------------------------------------------**

A soldier flew into an large storage room with a blood trail following him to the floor. A variety of gun shots were heard, echoing throughout the storage room. Immediately, a rebirth of silence was brought. Gentle foot steps became louder and louder until a figure walked out of the bloody hallways in which the soldiers flew out of. A pale man with long raven hair walked out. He wore black pants with a matching trenchcoat. The coat was opend to reveal his bare scarred and bloody chest. While making his way into the new scenary, the man licked the blood off the surroundings of his cold lips, within that instant, he revealed his fangs.

Freight and a large collection of ammunition resided inside the sotrage room with a few ratios that summoned rodents from the outside world. There was an open area at the center of the room to allow easy access for cranes to collect the materials. The windows that were created to allow sunshine, were covered in frost, so light was taken from the old rusted laps that swung from the ceilings.

"Cast an ease on your movements, intruder..." Eagle's voice echoed through the lone room.

"..." The raven-haired man continued his path without hesitation.

The gentleman, Eagle, walked out from behind a large crate. "... Cast an ease on your movements, or face the consequences of an Eagle's claw, sir."

"Do not force me to devour your spirit, so move aside..." The pale man spoke in a slight foreign accent.

Another image of Eagle appeared behind the pale man. "What is your name? I truly feel acquainted with your elegant style..."

"If you must know the vision of death; I am noted as Vamp."

"The insignia of a bat..." The Eagle in front of the raven haired man fixed his top hat in an interested manner. "That whom walks amoung the creatures of the night, but yet, I am interested of such creature doing with governmental affairs."

"Every man lives without a leader, conciously. To survive, an individual must rely on him or herself for advantage over everyoen else..."

"I agree with you... Judging from your words, you are here for a similar achivement as I do, myself..."

"Whatever that may be..."

"But, again, you have prohibited access to this area, so I must kindly ask you to retreat."

"My thirst is still not satisfied..."

"Then, allow my soul to feed you..." In a blink of an eye, over fifty Shade Eagles appeared around Vamp, "... that is if you can defeat all of us..."

Vamp took no hesitation to twirl around, as he did, small daggers were launched to the copies. As the daggers flew through the copies without a harm, the Eagle's pulled out their canes. Vamp took a different approach, this time, he decided to attack each copy one-by-one, but before the pale man could come close to its enemy, his shoulder's flesh slightly popped . Vamp simply took a step back, without wincing nor portraying a sign of pain.

"I admire your will power, Vamp." One of the Eagles took a step forward as he praised.

"You may be the first life vessel whom has survived my skill. I consider you a true gentleman."

As Eagle bowed in respect, Vamp took the opportunity to jumped at Eagle. One of the Eagles rose its palm at the pale man, causing Vamp's forehead wound, from a previous gun shot, to open. The shock was enough to throw the pale man against his back, with his own blood drops raining upon him. Again, Vamp showed no image of pain nor affect to the strike.

A copy of Shade Eagle approached Vamp with a smirk. "You may be undead, but unlike you, I am a God.  
I can eliminate anyhting that comes against my path... as for a God, I cannot experience death..."

A sea gull immediately broke the climax of Shade Eagle's speech. The scavenger bird landed ontop of Eagle's cane. "You are needed at the operational room! Our boss has re-arranged the schedule to our mission!" The bird released his companion's tone and speech. "So finish off the intruder and hurry up! Gyaah!" The sea bird flew off immediately taking an exit hall.

"Fortune may be at your side today, Vamp, as well as my mood to grant you mercy, only because you have deserve it as a gentleman." All the Eagle copies, except for one vanished immediately. "I shall take my orders, so if you manage to reach our station, let us deal our differences like gentlemen: in a duel." Eagle, immediately took his exit.

"... Playing like a Snake have caused my mission to be pushed to an easier degree..." Vamp stood up while analyzing an ID card with Shade Eagle's information as he whispered. "...Mr. Silverburgh..."

"Otacon... Otacon can you hear me?" Solid leaned against a wall while pressing his middle and index finger against his right ear.

"Why are you contacting your collegue? We are have not fallen into any problems." Solidus leaned against the opposite wall holding his weapon with one hand.

"Somehow, Otacon manages to provide relied information during my missions to create a successful completion." Solid drew his attention from the ground to Solidus.

"Hmph, can you not rely on your own instincts?"

"When I do, I lose someone... I manage to leave the intellectual thinking to those whom carry the brains."

"Unless we are dealing with computers, I may consider asking for assistance, which I won't, but we will be needing soldier power, not of a strategist."

"... I have still need to inform him of my arrival. I couldn't do that because of the blizzard outside."

"Make it quick! We do not know the true abilities of these 'Phantoms' so they may be tracking down the signal."

"Dammit! No response..."

"Forget it, we need to continue forth." Solidus turned at the corner approaching a pair of sliding doors.

"Alright..." Solid followed immediately.

Both Snakes made it through the sliding doors with their weapons held tightly at their grips. After a few steps taken inside, both current companions eased their movements at a realization of being surrounded by a sort of inner junkyard. Various scraps of metal, circuits, and other materials that seemed unknown at a quick glance surrounded the entire area.

"... What the hell...?" Snake mumbled while analyzing the junk with curiousity.

"Hm... Interesting..." Solidus walked to a different direction.

"Why would someone want a junkyard inside?"

"Maybe because these things carry too much of a significance to allow them to lay anywhere..."

"What do you mean?" Snake turned in question.

"See for yourself..." Solidus moved away froma mountain of scraps to reveal a large gray plate and green plate that seperately read through its rusted and faded structure: "RAY" and "REX".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again, I thank Aqua Phoenix for her praising and allowing my deprivation of slumber to pay off. Also, do not make yourself confused, as confusing as I like things to be, just be patient for answers. Thanks again to Aqua and all my reviewers." - The Sorrow


End file.
